


Echo

by Jaromire



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaromire/pseuds/Jaromire
Summary: Breaking up is hard to do. (Worst. Summary. Ever. Sorry.)





	1. Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> (Unfortunatly) InuYasha isn't mine but property of Rumiko Takahashi.

“You know what InuYasha? I've had it always being second choice. As soon as we've collected all the shards I'll leave you alone and you can make your wish. I don't give a damn anymore."

That had been sitting with them all the way back to Kaede's village. Nobody dared to speak. Even dinner was a quiet affair that night. And both Sango and Mirokou were surprised to see InuYasha staying instead of storming of. It must have hurt him, they mused. After she had a bowl of Ramen she shared with Shippou, Kagome quietly excused herself and left camp towards the stream they could hear.

  
She laid on her back looking up at the twinkling stars on the otherwise pitch black sky. Tomorrow would be new moon. When she heard him walking up to her, her eyes fluttered close.

“Kagome.”

Unsure of what to do, he slumped down a few feet away. Not very eager to talk to him she didn't respond, hoping he'd get the message. _Childish, I guess, but I just can't forgive him._

Apparently there was no such luck, instead he started talking again.

“I'm sorry. I … “ his voiced trailed of “I didn't mean it...”

She let out a breath. “Yes, you did. You're always telling the truth, how ugly it may be. It's honourable. So I'll also give you the truth ” Carefully avoiding his gaze, she sat up.  
“I can't really blame you. I know hat you're feeling and what you want. I really hoped I could wait for you to acknowledge me for myself. But it looks like I can't. I feel like I'm going to be ripped apart in the middle and I'm just hurting. I have to stop.” Leaning her head on her knees and burying her in her arms she tried to avoid crying.

“Stop … ?”

Drawing in another breath she looked up. “I can't see you running after her anymore. It would be so much easier to ask you to make a choice but I know I can't and don't want to do that. I'm just that selfish little human that doesn't want to hurt any longer. I'm sorry.”

The tears fell down, her shoulders trembled badly. Suddenly he was y her side, embracing her and she let her head fall to his chest, the tears staining his haori. The night was dead quiet. One of his hands came up to the back of her head making her sobbing even worse.

After a few minutes she pushed back, still avoiding eye contact. She could see his hands laying on his knees.

“Could you please leave me alone for a while?”  
He hesitated for a moment.  
“I'll come back, I just need a moment alone.”

Without a word he left the same way he came. She put her hands behind her and let her head fall back to look at the sky once more. 

 


	2. Breaking

“I'll be gone for a while, so I brought you some more bandages in case you get yourself wounded and convenience food. Please keep an eye on the sweets so Shippou won't eat them in one day right?”  
After she had nothing left to unpack, she looked at her friend's face and recognized the concern, written all over it. But instead of calling her out on it, she just asked : “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I guess. I'll get into my studies and sleep in a comfortable bed and all that... Yeah, it's going to be fine.”  
“I'll be here if you need someone to talk, you know?”  
“Of course” she smiled at her “I just need a vacation to take my head of things. See you soon!”

  
  
“Can't you just yell and speak with each other for a few days? When will you come back?” The little fox knew that this wasn't an ordinary quarrelling and he was certainly concerned. So she plastered on a wary smile, since she knew this was going to be a tough time for her as well as for the kid. “It'll be fine. Practice everyday, so you'll be the smartest and strongest demon when I come back right? And I'd like some more drawings, right? I'll be back before you know it.”  
That should have comforted him, but she saw the doubt on his face, so she hugged him tight before setting him down on the edge of the well. “And also look out for the others okay? I'm counting on you to keep them safe.”  
She didn't wait for his response before she hopped into the light.

  
“You've been here for over a week. Are you okay, Kagome?” Eri propped herself on her elbows on Kagome's desk right in front of her textbooks she was pretending to read. Yuka and Ayumi accompanied her boring looks into her skull from either side of her desk. “I guess I'll need to answer then.  
“... yeah, sure.”  
“What happened? What did that boyfriend of yours this time?”  
Only slightly annoyed by the increasing nosiness of her friends she answered truthfully. For the most part at least. “We broke up.”  
“WHAT?” Of course she knew they'd be all over her.  
“Let's get something to eat later, if you don't mind. I'd rather not talk about it here.”  
Still upset and confused all three nodded, so she got back to her book. 

  
Up on those huge steel buildings the sounds were mostly muffled and the smell was actually bearable at this level. Down on the pavement were the four girls on their way to the fast food restaurant. While ordering and getting seated she tried to think of how to explain the situation to them.  
“So...?” It was Ayumi's turn but of course all three were eyeing her curiously “What happened?”  
“Well, we had a huge fight and broke up, basically.” That was the easiest way to put it. But of course they wanted details.  
“And what did you fight about?”  
“Ah well, he complained right in front of me, that I was only holding back and was turning into that woman he dated before me. I had tried to calm him down but he just kept going, he'd rather stay like this than have me around any longer.”  
  
_“If you're trying to imitate into Kikyo, then fuck off, I don't need you.”_  
_“I apologize for trying to help you, you ass.”_  
_“I don't need your help!”, he kept screaming at her._  
  
“Is he using drugs?” Now they looked totally freaked.  
“Kind of” she sighed “he shoved me and so I told him to stay the hell away.”

  
_“Fine” she averted her gaze looking at her friends “I guess she will be glad you've finally come to your senses.”_

  
“Gosh, I'm so sorry.” Ayumi really looked like she would cry. So Kagome put er hand on her friend's.  
“It's going to be fine. Eventually.” And out of nowhere she started crying. 

* * *

 

 

It had been more than two weeks. Leaving her friends without a word was gnawing at the back of her head. But she couldn't bring herself to go. At school she had to deal with her girl friends that tried to hold off, next to the headaches from crying herself to sleep at night, plus Hojo who didn't get the message and tried to give her medicine as well as asking her out. While it surprised her, she actually had the patience to tell him off nicely.

After a few more days she plucked up the courage to make a trip to the other side of the well. The little fox was the first one to greet her with a full on hug. She had to stifle the urge to cry.

To tell Sango the story, wasn't as hard as she'd imagined. Actually it felt good.

“... so can you tell him, I'll be back tomorrow or the day after? I have one more exam I need to attend.”

“Can't you tell him yourself?” Surprised the girl looked back at her friend.

“What?”  
“Isn't he with you? Except for Shippou swearing he saw him get out of the well one morning nobody has seen him for a few days.”

“No, I haven't seen him.” _Did he come for me? Or did he go wandering off again?_

In the silence she took the opportunity to get up, hug her friend while thanking her again and running of with a muffled goodbye. Once again, the tears welled up. _Funny, I thought I'd be dried up by now._

Due to her lack of paying attention, she missed the red clothes that announced his presence.  
“Kagome.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little ashamed of how spartan my writing is but it felt more natural to me in this situation. Kagome's always this cheery character and gets scary mad but I just liked her getting all fed up. Any thoughts?  
> (also I'm really sorry for all the typos)


End file.
